1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for use with folding closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding closures, usually of the bi-fold type, are commonly used in buildings. Bi-fold closures, of the louver or plain type, are often used as interior doors to separate rooms or as closet or cupboard doors. Bi-fold closures are often used as shutters located either outside or inside a window. Folding closures without a locking device are easy to open and are one of the first type of doors that small children learn to open. It is often desirable to prevent small children from entering certain rooms of a building or from entering closets. Also, where a folding closure is used to cover an exterior opening, it is desirable to have a locking device on the closure for security reasons.
It is known to have locking devices on folding closures. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,040.
Unfortunately, previous devices suffer from various disadvantages in that they are not child-proof, they are too expensive to manufacture, they deteriorate the appearance of the folding closure with which they are used, they are cumbersome when the folding closure is in the open position or they are not portable from one folding closure to another.